canis_lycaonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ancient Gear
Check here for more details on the Ancient Gears Ancient Gears ( ), also known as God's Artifacts, which are items that have powerful abilities bestowed upon humans by the God from the Bible. Summary The God of the Bible created the Ancient Gears as a part of his system in order to enact miracles on Earth and appeared in other factions around the Human World including the Shinto Faction where all the Japanese gods resides instead of them being limited to those within the Christian Faction. It is also described that certain individuals with Ancient Gears are said to grow influential and powerful around the Human World, with even their names forever etched into history. There are various kinds of Ancient Gear, most of them being among the same kind ranging from common Ancient Gears such as Twice Critical and Forged Array, to rarer ones, as well as those that are more unique such as the Longinus like Canis Lycaon. Those who are born with ancient gears are limited to humans or half-humans like Vali Apollion whose a quarter-demigod and quarter-devil. Whenever a ancient gear possessor dies, their ancient gear is later reborn into another possessor. Abilities Ancient Gears can have various effects and abilities, such as Canis Lycaon, which can manifest a small black dog that can summon blades from itself. Sacred Gears are able to also adapt and evolve based around their wielder's thoughts, needs, and feelings, gaining abilities or qualities as time pass first seen by Jin who had become able to grow distorted blades from shadows, and later Reuben who had become able to increase his flames temperature to such a point where it can melt stone. Overdrive Ancient Gears has an ultimate state of activation referred to as the Overdrive '''and '''Forbidden Move which is the most powerful manifestation of the Ancient Gear. Once reached, the Overdrive can be entered again far more easily than the first time. A rare case among them being Tobio Ikuse who awakened his overdrive from the moment he was born. An incomplete version of the Overdrive has shown to be possible has seen in Volume 2, when Hyousuke Koga was experimented on by Kokabiel and used a gauntlet created based on the Heavenly Dragons to activate his incomplete overdrive. The Overdrive is usually reached by strong emotions within the possessor, as seen in Volume 3, when Damian Hoffman awakened his overdrive after witnessing Weasel supposedly kill Beatrice Strauss. Types Longinus Aside from the normal Ancient Gears, there are the Longinus. Longinus are unique top-tier Ancient Gears, each having multiple abilities compared to a normal Ancient Gear which only has one, and has the power to slay and reject Gods. There are 19 Longinus in total. Known Longinus are: * Zenith Longinus * Boosted Pump * Divine Dividing * Sindone Martyrdom * Canis Lycaon * Absolute Dawn * Memento Iron Maiden Independent Avatar Type The Independent Avatar Ancient Gears are Ancient Gears that create an avatar, in the form of an animal most of the time, and can act independently while protecting their possessor or team up with them in combat. Among the Independent Avatars, there are four Ancient Gears, which has special beings sealed in them known as the Four Fiends and Friends has top-class abilities compared to other Independent Avatar Ancient Gears and are the main target of the Utsusemi Agency. Known Ancient Gears of this type are: *Canis Lycaon *Dire Lupus *Absolute Dawn *Sterling Utahraptor *Nightfall Menace *Phantom Fluorescence Trivia *The main focus of both the original Canis/Lykaon and the reboot has been the Independent Avatar Ancient Gears. Category:Ancient Gear Category:Terminology Category:Weapons and Items